


Счастливчик

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Jealous Harry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "Ни одна рана не заживет, если регулярно сдирать повязку, бередить и не давать сходиться краям. Им бы только передышку, чтобы наросло новое, пусть останется шрам, зато не будет боли, а будет шанс доказать, что не нездоровая необходимость держит их вместе, что Драко правда любит Гарри, хоть в это и сам иногда не верит..."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Счастливчик

Драко Малфой - настоящий везунчик. Кое-кто рыжий иногда даже говорит, что «Хорек незаслуженно счастливый сукин сын», но Драко это явное намерение оскорбить даже нравится – главное, что Уизел бесится.

Но это лирика. А вообще Малфою все завидуют, по большей части черной завистью: не красавчик, но забыть его трудно, яркая индивидуальность, привлекательная наглость на грани фола, деньги, родословная, воспитание, кровь, элегантность, ум, связи и темное прошлое, которое так нравится женщинам – они любят «плохих мальчиков». И главное, у Драко Малфоя есть Гарри Поттер. Тот самый, который подающий надежды аврор, герой, легенда, красавчик (вдруг резко стал, а то раньше не стеснялись заморышем обзывать), любимец Министерства и лично Министра, и просто сияющая на магическом небосклоне звезда всея Британии.

До мурашек романтично: любовь, война, они по разные стороны баррикад… Трогательно, прям как у Ромео и Джульетты, только с хэппи-эндом и без Джульетты. Просто Ромео и Ромео, блондин и брюнет, Пожиратель и Герой, Добро и Зло, и вообще всё как в романах. Читатели «Пророка» и газет поменьше писают кипятком, вырезают фотографии и статьи, с нетерпением ждут новых шедевров от папарацци и ежегодного новогоднего бала в Министерстве, где можно взять автограф у кого-то одного или, если повезет, у обоих.

Драко откровенно ненавидит папарацци, полоумных фанаток, посылки с женскими трусиками, с пирогами, вышивками, рисунками и прочей хероблудью. Он, конечно, внимание к своей персоне любит, но перебор и в Африке перебор.

Впрочем, на Гриммо по-прежнему чары Фиделиуса, которые у Грейнджер можно выдрать только с куском мозга, где хранится заветный пароль. Почту просматривают домовики, заранее уничтожая раздражающий хозяина Малфоя хлам. Приворотными чарами травить единственного наследника чистокровного рода или аврора пытаются только уж совсем откровенные дуры – тут и самого простенького амулета хватает, который Поттеру положен по службе, а Малфою - по статусу. Так что жить можно, особенно, если вовремя тратиться на то, чтобы статьи не появлялись слишком часто.

Сколько уже сглазов к Драко прилетало – не счесть! Потому что завидуют. Потому что Гарри совершенно точно «просто не встретил правильную женщину, вот и думает, что на тощем слизеринце свет клином…». И всё равно они – красивая пара. Столько лет вместе, такая любовь. И лучшего жениха страны отхватил! Как тут не позавидовать? Ведь Поттер так нежно и бережно заботится о своем партнере: и за руку держит, без него ни на какие мероприятия не ходит, и, наверняка, заваливает подарками, завтраками в постель, окружая нежностью, ласковыми прозвищами…

Ми-ми-ми. 

Драко бы умилился, да только устал до чертиков. Нет, он любит Гарри, но это только со стороны всё так волшебно, а на самом деле иногда бывает не до смеха.

Поттер ревнив, как черт. И если держит Драко за руку, то не потому, что это нежность, а потому, что поводок – знать с кем, когда, о чем говорит, как долго, и что это за намеки и странные взгляды? Для кого на самом деле Драко так вырядился?

И вместо ночи горячего секса и завтрака в постель утром, Малфой уже не раз получал истерики невменяемого аврора, который победил Волдеморта, а войну в себе победить так и не смог. И скупое «посттравматический синдром» ни в малейшей степени не раскрывает действительности – страшной и необратимой, как волна цунами над головой. С приступами паники, когда Гарри щемится по углам, скукоживаясь и подвывая, потому что перед глазами у него призраки погибших близких, в смерти которых он объективно не виноват, ещё можно бороться. Хотя как доказать невиновность парню с поломанной в хлам психикой, который видел своими глазами смерть почти каждого их них? Бывают минуты, когда Малфой жалеет о смерти Дамблдора: он бы с огромным удовольствием заставил старикашку одну такую ночь провести у них в доме, чтобы тот посмотрел на дело рук своих, благодетель херов! Всё потому, что Драко страшно – он не знает, как навсегда прекратить этот кошмар наяву. Он может только чуточку облегчить это время себе и Гарри: обнимать, почти насильно вливать Успокоительное, чутко, как животное, реагировать на смену настроения – Поттер легко переходит от паники к отчаянным рыданиям, а потом к агрессии и ярости, когда ему не важно, кому делать больно, себе или Малфою. Да-да, Драко, конечно же, знает, что Гарри в состоянии аффекта, невменяемый и какой с него спрос, но… Но что бы там аврор потом ни говорил, как бы ни каялся и не целовал, глядя виноватыми щенячьими глазами, а за годы такого от него наслушался, что трудно поверить в прощение – и смерть директора, и приход Пожирателей в школу, и все школьные стычки с первого по последний курс, и просто за ненавистную фамилию и даже за Сируса Блэка, который дядя для Драко, но по достоинству Малфои его не ценили, «хотя сами пыли под ногами не стоят»… В общем, утром Драко залечивал синяки, накладывал на лицо Маскирующие, чтобы ни покрасневших глаз, ни теней под ними, ни запавших щек, ни общее затравленное выражение никому не показать, даже самому Поттеру. День, после очередного приступа был единственным, когда Гарри без возражений отпускал его в мэнор.

Драко спал в своей комнате, в абсолютной тишине спальни, где чувствовал себя в безопасности после бессонной ночи, когда его трясли, как грушу, обвиняли в непонимании и равнодушии, в стремлении к изменам и подлости характера, а потом сразу, почти без перехода, - слезы, мокрые поцелуи и признания в любви. Следом приглушенные рыданиями рассказы о Тонкс, покойном оборотне или Колине Криви: «Господи, он же ребенок совсем был! Да как вы могли?!» И по новому кругу, задирая на левой руке рукав пижамной куртки, впиваясь стальной хваткой в давно чистое предплечье, без следов Метки, которую и он сам и Поттер видят до сих пор - она как выжженное клеймо, только в их голове, а не на коже, мгновенно расцветающей почти черными синяками. Днем Драко гулял по парку, выпивал что-нибудь покрепче из запасов и молчал. Ему тоже нужно было переболеть, а иногда даже и отплакать своё, чтобы снова увериться, что Гарри любит и на самом деле так не думает: чаще всего Поттер даже не помнил ничего из того, что говорил или делал. И только по плотно сжатым губам и нежеланию Драко смотреть в глаза прямо, он догадывался, что лучше не стало, он в очередной раз сорвался.

Поттер без возражений давал Драко побыть одному этот день, понимая, что иначе тот просто не вынесет, взорвется и… Иногда Малфой с трудом сдерживался от желания убить аврора. Или самому покончить с этим бесконечным кошмаром. 

Но дольше суток Гарри не выдерживал: бесцеремонно аппарировал прямо в комнату, хватал в охапку и тут же отправлялся обратно на Гриммо, прижимая Малфоя к себе как можно сильнее. Не обнимал, а цеплялся, душил медвежьими объятиями, переполненный страхом потери и чувством вины. И с Драко как водой смывало весь гнев и всю обиду: они слишком сильно вросли друг в друга, постоянно пытаясь оторваться с мясом и кровью, но уже не в силах этого сделать. Это безумие чистой воды, они давно и прочно сошли с ума, но Малфой признал и принял простую истину – без Поттера он не может. И вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь, хотя не оставит попыток разорвать порочный круг их взаимной любви-ненависти до конца своих дней.

Драко смирился с этим. Он ведь и уйти пытался не единожды, насовсем, чтобы даже не вспоминать. У Поттера всегда могла образоваться Уизлетта или любая другая поклонница, готовая хоть на край света за кумиром, а у Малфоя нервы не железные. Но его решимости хватало на пару дней, потом без Поттера скручивало и ломало. А сам аврор находил беглеца безошибочно точно, как охотничий пес – находил и без разговоров тащил обратно. И плевать, что прямо из дома Забини в Тоскане или с обеда у Гринграссов посреди разговора с незамужней и улыбчивой Асторией, или просто из мэнора, хотя буквально позавчера орал, что видеть не хочет и «только сунься – так прокляну, сука белобрысая, что и в Мунго не соберут». Хватал, тащил, раздевал, трахал до искр перед глазами, а потом нежил, просил прощения, обвинял в чем-то, в любви признавался.

Впрочем, Драко тоже – и трахал, и просил, и не сопротивлялся утаскиванию себя любимого. Потому что без Поттера со всеми его заебами он не мог дышать, а сколько человек без воздуха проживет? Вот именно… Да и, к слову, сам Драко тоже не невинная овечка: он регулярно пил кровушку Поттера, а когда не пил, мастерски её портил. Скорее всего потому, что тоже не изжил из себя войну, пусть и его ночные кошмары были тише, незаметнее – всё же так безжалостно и методично психику Малфою никто не ломал. Только немного жизнь покорежили, но это поправимо оказалось. А привычно обвинить Поттера во всех своих ошибках и грехах – великий соблазн, тем более что и сейчас поводов для гнева было предостаточно.

С ревностью труднее было ужиться: Драко ревновал тихо, с язвительностью, с напускным равнодушием. Эта злая бравада довольно быстро разбивалась о бесконечные поттеровские заверения в любви, как словами, так и делом, но возрождалась, как Феникс, вновь и вновь, обжигая легкие изнутри так, что сердце заходилось. 

И всё же Малфой оставался Малфоем – самовлюбленный и самоуверенный, что в данном случае только на руку, он не сомневался в себе, только не переносил конкуренции с определенными рыжими стервами. А вот Поттер, с его мнительностью, с заниженной самооценкой, с тяжелым характером и недоверчивостью был в ревности тяжелым и непредсказуемым, как громмамонт. Угрозу видел во всех и вся, и если бы только в Астории, но и Шеклботу мог нетрезво нахамить, учитывая полную несовместимость героического организма и любого алкоголя. Извиняться перед Малфоем Гарри и не думал, обижаться мог неделю, следил, болезненно реагировал на любые разговоры, подозревал и таскал за ручку по гостям и приемам.

Драко бесился исключительно для вида или если уж совсем аврор палку перегибал. Он привык к физическому присутствию Поттера рядом, ибо мало кто после войны был рад видеть младшего Малфоя, а за Поттером как за каменной стеной – что недовольные взгляды, что попытки проклясть втихаря отскакивали, как об стену горох. Не сильнее комариных укусов. Да и вообще, в руках у Гарри он чувствовал себя спокойно, а теряя эту опору, терялся и сам. Чем, как не формой безумия можно назвать уверенность, чувство защищенности от всего мира, твердую убежденность, что все препятствия преодолимы, которые испытывал Драко рядом с ним? С опасным, таким же больным, безотчетно садистским Гарри? За дверями их личного сумасшедшего дома Малфой умело делал вид, что ему плевать на вспышки колдокамер, на шепотки за спиной, разговоры, косые взгляды. Но делать уверенный вид и быть уверенным – не одно и то же. Весь мир хотел их обожать или ненавидеть до смерти – не важен выбор, главное, до смерти. А Поттер был свой, понятный, любимый даже если хочется придушить эдак не слегка. Но Гарри преодолевал всё, только вот себя никак не мог, что Драко понимал как никто другой. У Малфоя с собой тоже не складывалось, если рядом не было шрамоголового идиота. Так вот и любили, паразитировали друг на друге, прочно, стык в стык сойдясь поломанными жизнями.

Просто они часто переходили черту нормальности. Видимо, Драко несказанно повезло родиться в хорошей (что бы кто там ни говорил) семье: он знал, как должны выглядеть отношения, он понимал, что эта любовь-ненависть вгонит их обоих в гроб, он не собирался сдаваться. И только гордость противным червячком ела душу – уступать Драко не любил никогда, как не любил и вторые роли, и собственную неискоренимую слабость, которая заставляет его упорно цепляться за такого же слабого, но намного более упрямого, парадоксального Поттера. Единственный якорь в жизни. Только теперь Малфой понимал ещё и то, что сейчас кроме него никто не спасет их с Гарри, а потому всё-таки уступал, приспосабливался в разумных пределах, лавировал и терпел. Вот, правда, не видел, чтобы это приносило хоть какой-то результат.

Так что рано его записали в счастливчики, слишком рано.

Не то чтобы именно об этом он думал, сидя сейчас на полу в одних пижамных штанах, обнимая дрожащего Поттера и внутренне готовясь к следующему этапу – неистовство, остервенение, упреки, которые будут бить прицельно прямо по больному. Он просто устал до изнеможения. Малфой почти не верил, что у них что-то получится, что-то… нормальное.

\- Драко? – хриплый голос Гарри был еле слышен.

\- Что?

\- Ус-успокоительное есть?

Малфой протянул флакончик, давно уже зажатый в руке.

\- Я уйду из Ав-рората. Не могу больше, - Поттер запинался и заикался немного, но всё равно старательно говорил. – Давай уедем? Т-ты только не уходи. Я з-знаю, я сумасшедший с-совсем, но я так т-тебя…

Драко зажмурился, до красных кругов под крепко сжатыми веками.

\- Я тоже.

\- Ты не говорил ни-когда, - Гарри в его объятиях зашевелился, стараясь заглянуть в лицо. – Ты никогда мне э-этого не г-говорил!

\- Какой же ты придурок, - обреченно простонал Малфой, старательно пряча взгляд. – Оба мы придурки, если уж на то пошло.

Он проглотил комок в горле, повернул голову и посмотрел на бледного вспотевшего Поттера, который старался унять нервную дрожь в теле и лихорадочно ковырял пробку флакона ногтем большого пальца, но только крошил её, так и не открыв.

\- Люблю тебя дурака. Стал бы иначе с тобой жить? – Малфой помог освободить горлышко фиала от раскрошенной затычки. - И уехать – лучшее, до чего ты в своей жизни додумался.

Всё шло не по стандартному сценарию, а потому казалось абсурдным сном. Но чем дальше, тем яснее Драко понимал – это по-настоящему, это вполне реальный Гарри сейчас из последних сил старается взять себя в руки. Ради него. Ради Драко…

\- Устал?

Они цеплялись друг за друга, вжимаясь всё сильнее, будто хотели спрятаться от огромного Нечто, давящего со всех сторон.

\- Ты не можешь себе представить, как, - шепотом ответил Драко.

\- Давно нужно б-было уехать.

\- У тебя работа, и Уизли и…

\- И ты. Ты – важнее, - Гарри клюнул странно робким поцелуем в висок. – Я посмотрел на нас и понял: ещё чуть-чуть, и мы сожрем друг друга. Вцепимся в глотку и… Нужно уехать, сбежать, попытаемся быть другими. Я не хочу тебя терять!

«А я не хочу теряться», - подумал Драко и промолчал.

Может быть, если исчезнут вечные споры об уважении к Рону и прочим дружкам-кретинам, которых Малфой так и не научился терпеть; если исчезнет вечное давление службы в Аврорате, со всеми её дежурствами, засадами, бумажной волокитой и дерганными нервами; если за каждым углом дома, - что на Гриммо, что в мэноре, - их перестанут находить неприятные воспоминания, то они смогут подумать о себе? Оставить в прошлом войну, смерти и чувство вины? И… простить? Себя, да и друг друга тоже. Ни одна рана не заживет, если регулярно сдирать повязку, бередить и не давать сходиться краям. Им бы только передышку, чтобы наросло новое, пусть останется шрам, зато не будет боли, а будет шанс доказать, что не нездоровая необходимость держит их вместе, что Драко правда любит Гарри, хоть в это и сам иногда не верит.

Драко встал сам, помог встать Поттеру, они перебрались на кровать, укутываясь в одеяло одним неразделимым комком, и Малфой подумал, что терпение и попранная пустая гордость стоили того. Стоили полученного шанса на нормальность, когда он сам твердо и непоколебимо будет уверен, что всё-таки счастливчик.


End file.
